


Batfam watching Svtfoe.

by Sammy2306



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, International Fanworks Day, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy2306/pseuds/Sammy2306
Summary: A drawing I made for International Fanworks Day.(Part of) the batfam watching Star vs.





	Batfam watching Svtfoe.

**Author's Note:**

> From left to right: Cass, Jason, Steph, Babs and Dick.  
> I know it doesn’t have everyone (Tim and Dami who?), but I didn’t want the couch to look ridiculously big.  
> It was fun to redraw the svtfoe screen. I left out some details, so it doesn’t look as if I pasted a screencap.


End file.
